I'll Be Seeing You
by letlovein-faberry
Summary: Rachel and Finn are on a date in NYC and they decide it would be fun to do a little reenactment of Rachel's favorite scene from The Notebook. Finn tries to kiss her and she runs away. Will he go after her? Finchel.


As we slowly walked hand in hand the sound of "I'll Be Seeing You" (The Billie Holiday version) floated through the empty streets. I looked down at Rachel "Isn't this song from your favorite movie? What's it called? The really romantic one"

She giggled a little. "The Notebook, Finn, it's from the Notebook. My second favorite movie, Funny Girl is my first – she paused for a minute – I'm surprised you remembered that though." She smiled.

"Well, I remember watching it once with you a bunch of times and I remember you crying at the end. You always said your favorite part was when they are on their first date and they laid in the middle of the street or whatever." I chuckled a little remembering that night when we fought over what the best part of that movie was, "My favorite part was always the part near the end where she comes and visits him and they get in a fight. Don't tell anybody that though. I don't want people thinking I'm all sappy and romantic like that."

She laughed, "I won't tell anyone, don't worry."

I looked down the street – both ways, making sure there were no cars and I grabbed her hand. "You always said it would be fun to try this so let's do it." I laid down in the middle of the crosswalk and starred up at the traffic lights waiting for her to lay next to me.

"You're crazy, Finn. That was a movie; we can't do it in real life!" She hissed at me but I could see a smile playing on her lips.

"Says who? C'mon, Rach! Live a little!" I smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her down next to me.

"What happens if a car comes?" She asked.

"We die." I smiled. My plan to quote The Notebook was working great.

"Finn! – She huffed hitting me playfully – That's not funny." Yet she started laughing hysterically.

Just then I heard a car honking and someone screaming for us to get out of the street. Just before the car passed up I grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her up and we ran to the curb.

"Wow. That was weird." She said.

"What was?"

"Well, how close to The Notebook that was." She said giggling.

"Did you have fun?" I asked smiling.

"Of course." She smiled up at me.

She looked deep into my eyes and at that moment I lost all of the self-control I had been trying so hard to maintain all night. I had to kiss her. I absolutely HAD to. She look so beautiful with the moonlight shining down on her and that huge, white smile she wore that was beaming up at me. I looked down and I took her hands in mine. I intertwined our fingers and I leaned into kiss her. Then the unexpected happened; she pulled away.

She pulled away and she began crying. She turned quickly on her heels and bolted down the street as fast as her tiny, short legs could carry her.

I was so confused. I stood there watching her run down the street and I couldn't believe my eyes. Instead of watching her run away and having to go through the pain of losing her again I started running. I ran as quickly as I could in her direction and I caught up with her just before she turned the corner.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her tightly in to my chest. "Rachel, what's wrong?" I asked as I lightly stroked her back to calm her down.

She pulled away from my chest a little and she began to speak "Finn, I had the most amazing night with you tonight. It made me remember why I never stopped loving you but I can't go through this again. I don't want to get heartbroken. I know I made a mistake by cheating on you and I regret it every day but I can't do this again. Who's to say if something went wrong again that you wouldn't just break my heart and run off with Quinn, again? I couldn't handle you two being together before and I don't want to ever be put through that again."

No. I can't. I can't lose her again, not this time and not ever again. I love her and I need her to know that but how? I stood there holding her in my arms and I racked my brain for anything I could say to make her know how I feel. Then it dawned on me. My favorite part of The Notebook. The scene where they are fighting. "Look, Rachel, it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day." She was crying even harder so I pulled her closer to my chest. "I love you, Rachel and I'm never gunna let anything or anybody come in-between us ever again." She looked up at me smiling and the next thing I knew her lips were on mine and we were kissing. Just like we used to. Just being Finn and Rachel again was good enough for me. It was always good enough for me.

She pulled away to catch her breath "I love you too, Finn." I pulled her as close to my body as I possibly could and then kissed her with as much passion as I had in me.

**A/N: This was totally inspired by The Notebook – my favorite movie(: I had been seeing A LOT of Finchel pictures on Tumblr and they automatically made me think of this movie! Hope you all enjoyed and thank you for reading! :D **


End file.
